


The End of the World

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Sunrise [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: È raro, ma succede che trascorra un intero ciclo di 30 ore senza che il Dottore e Shadrach riescano a vedersi.





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**The End of the World**

 

È raro, ma succede che trascorra un intero ciclo di 30 ore senza che il Dottore e Shadrach riescano a vedersi.

Oggi è una di quelle giornate, con Shadrach esausto e nervoso che lavora alle sue DRYAD dalla sera prima, senza mai fermarsi se non per fare il pieno di caffè. Carlos ha gli occhi pesti, e sbadiglia senza requie dalla scrivania, passandosi di continuo una mano tra i capelli sconvolti.

"Io non te lo voglio dire," punzecchia Shadrach non senza una certa malizia, "ma se continui così ti cadono."

Carlos sbadiglia prima di scoccargli un'occhiataccia indignata.

"Mio caro Shade, potrei ribattere con una bassa insinuazione sulla tua vita sessuale, ma sarei ipocrita e per dirla tutta ho troppo sonno per risponderti."

"Dovresti darmi il buon esempio,  _capo_ ," prosegue il giovane, tornando ad affaccendarsi. E' lordo di grasso e linfa dalla testa ai piedi, faccia compresa, e con un diavolo per ogni capello della sua testa riccioluta.

Ci mancava giusto una malfunzione all'impianto bio-elettrico che gestisce i collegamenti tra le parti meccaniche e le parti organiche delle DRYAD, proprio oggi che la base attende un'ispezione da parte degli alti papaveri di Hudson. 

"Sono troppo vecchio per dare il buon esempio," ridacchia Carlos, tirandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi con grosse proteste da parte di spalle, schiena e collo. 

"Continuo io qui, Carlos," aggiunge Shadrach dopo un po', "queste cocciute dovranno obbedirmi prima o poi. Tu riposati un po'. Se ho bisogno ti chiamo."

Carlos vorrebbe ribattere - Shadrach glielo legge in faccia - poi un grosso sbadiglio cancella qualsiasi obiezione, e lo scienziato si ritira trascinando i piedi e sognando anche solo mezz'ora in posizione orizzontale su di una brandina.

La presenza di Carlos aveva se non altro l'utilità di tenerlo sveglio, e ora che è da solo Shadrach si sente più nervoso e meno concentrato. In più, non ha materialmente il tempo di andare a cercare il Dottore, o tentare di contattarlo. Non lo vede e non lo sente dal giorno prima e per quanto il lavoro in questo caso venga al primo posto, sente la sua mancanza in maniera feroce. 

È una cosa che non è mai cambiata fin da quando si sono conosciuti, e se tanto gli dà tanto, non cambierà mai.

Prova a mettere su della musica, ignorando la possibilità di attivare la filodiffusione del laboratorio. Se anche ci provasse, comunque, le liane e le radici delle DRYAD hanno danneggiato gli impianti.

Il Dottore gli ha recuperato un antichissimo mangianastri terrestre, con un'intera fornitura di cassette. Shadrach è perplesso da una tecnologia così antiquata, ma adora l'idea di avvicinarsi a quella Madre Terra che tanto lo incuriosisce.

Inserisce una cassetta dal titolo "Le 20 migliori canzoni d'amore degli anni 40, 50 e 60" e torna a lavorare, canticchiando sulla musica, in minima parte meno nervoso. La musica ha sempre questo potere altamente calmante su di lui, di qualsiasi genere si tratti.

_The end of the world_  ha un testo terribilmente triste, ma la melodia è così delicata e romantica da fargli sentire ancora più pungente la mancanza del Dottore.

Se come nel testo, per un motivo qualsiasi, il Dottore dovesse decidere di non volerlo più e l'abbandonasse, queste sarebbero senza dubbio le sue parole. 

Per fortuna non è così, né è nella natura di Shadrach quella di essere bisognoso a livello emotivo, ma la notte è stata lunga e per lo più solitaria e l'alba sta tingendo di rosa le cupole della serra, ignara del fatto che sarà una giornata pesante e interminabile. 

Vorrebbe tanto avere il tempo di farsi una doccia veloce, e mezz'ora da passare col Dottore, ma sa benissimo che se suo marito non è venuto a cercarlo, reclamando la sua presenza, è perché da un lato sa quanto sono impegnati con le DRYAD e dall'altro è a sua volta preso in qualcosa che non permette distrazioni.

_Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?_

È il tipo di domanda che il Dottore farebbe, e non in senso squisitamente retorico. 

Uno dei soli di 221b è già alto quando Shadrach si concede un momento di pausa, accasciandosi grato sulla sedia lasciata libera da Carlos ore prima.

Lo stomaco gli dice che è ora di colazione, ma le gambe e le braccia hanno decretato uno sciopero e ora che è seduto, con la testa appoggiata alle braccia conserte, non c'è modo che i suoi arti prendano in considerazione l'idea di muoversi di nuovo.

Si addormenta in pochi secondi, con le note malinconiche della canzone ancora sulle labbra, quelle domande enormi che ancora gli girano per la testa.

_Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the starts glow above?_

_\--_

Si sveglia perché qualcuno gli sta baciando una tempia, passando il naso nei suoi riccioli. 

Solletico.

Man mano che riprende conoscenza, si rende conto che c'è qualcuno che lo abbraccia da dietro, mani ben aperte e appoggiate al suo petto, in corrispondenza del suo cuore. 

Qualcuno che gli sta sussurrando all'orecchio, qualcuno che sorride contro la sua pelle e la bacia delicatamente, cercando di svegliarlo come si sveglia un bimbo profondamente addormentato.

"Sorgi e splendi, Shadrach Ford," mormora dolcemente la voce inconfondibile del Dottore, riscaldata da un sentimento che non si può fraintendere.

Shadrach schiude gli occhi con riluttanza, borbottando assonnato e infastidito. Se è un sogno, è troppo bello per lasciarlo andare. 

"Ti ho portato una tazza di caffè, amore, ma devo tornare in laboratorio. Non vuoi darmi neanche un bacio?"

Le parole sono accompagnate da altri lievi baci sorridenti sulla sua guancia ruvida e all'angolo della bocca. L'ultimo gli riscalda il labbro inferiore e infine Shadrach è costretto ad aprire gli occhi pallidi sul viso sorridente e un po' stanco del Dottore.

Si è lavato il viso di recente, tirandosi indietro i capelli in una sorta di ciuffo che gli dona particolarmente, ma non è sbarbato e ha ombre più scure del solito sotto gli occhi. E' la cosa più bella del mondo.

"Dottore," bofonchia sollevato, "non sei un sogno."

Il Dottore ride bonario, un suono che da solo è capace di ribaltare l'umore di un'intera giornata e Shadrach si tira su a sedere, spingendosi ancora di più tra le braccia del Dottore, alzando il mento per avere un bacio fin troppo atteso.

"Certo che no, Shadrach Ford, ma non riesco a stare così tanto tempo senza vederti," prosegue l'inguaribile romantico, con una mano fresca contro la sua guancia per guidarlo nel bacio, l'altra troppo occupata a giocherellare con i suoi ricci disfatti.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder_

_Why everything is the same as it was_

_I can't understand, no, I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does_

_\------------_

 

**Author's Note:**

> E non mi ero neanche accorta che oggi fosse il 15 del mese... ma per qualche motivo la mia nostalgia per questi due si è fatta sentire così forte da spingermi a scrivere questo breve racconto.
> 
> La canzone che viene citata nel testo è "The End of the World", di Skeeter Davis.


End file.
